Siempre
by Ikatic
Summary: Rick y Kate se conocen en la universidad. Kate es la chica nueva después de la muerte de su madre y Rick es el típico popular. Crees que tendrá buen final su historia?
1. Chapter 1

Primer año de universidad. Kate estaba nerviosisima. La verdad que ella no tenia ganas de ir a la universidad, pero después de lo de su madre, su padre la había obligado. Ella sabia que que el solo la hacia para poder estar solo en casa y emborracharse todo el día. Gracias a dios que Kate había accedido ir a la universidad solo si el iba a rehabilitación. Solo había pasado un mes. Solo un mes y Kate tenia la sensación que la muerte de su madre había sido justo ayer.

- Hola soy Kate Beckett, vengo a buscar mi horario para las clases de hoy.- le dijo a la secretaria.

- Si, aquí tienes.

Se dirigió a su primera clase, Literatura. Entró en la clase y se sorprendió al verla vacía, seguramente había llegado pronto. Se sentó en la última mesa a la esquina y esperó. Fueron llegando todos de poco en poco y cada uno le tiraba una mirada diferente que Kate no sabia como interpretar. Al poco rato entró el profesor, un hombre mayor con gafas. Empezaron la clase enseguida que solo se vio interrumpida cuando un chico de ojos azules que a Kate le pareció guapísimo entro saludando a todos. Kate supuso que era el típico chico popular porque todos los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron cuando le vieron entrar. Normal, pensó Kate. Pero no pudo evitar la punzada de decepción cuando el se acercó a una chica rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado. Kate se pasó toda la clase mirándole; esos ojos azul cielo, ese cuerpo, ese pelo, por un momento se dejo llevar y soñó despierta que pasaba sus dedos por ese pelo y que el la abrazaba y la sonreía. Realidad Kate, vuelve, pensó.

A la hora de comer se sentó en la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y empezó a mirar sus apuntes mientras comía.

- Estas en nuestro sitio.- dijo una morena que iba acompañada de dos chicas más y la rubia de su clase que el había dado un beso, la cual la estaba sonriendo.

- Lo siento.- dijo Kate recogiendo sus cosas.

- Eh, oye que porque sea nuestra mesa no quiere decir que no aceptemos a una mas! Soy Lauren.- dijo una de las otras chicas presentándose.

- Kate, encantada. - dijo sonriendo y sentándose.

- Minty.- le dijo la morena.

- Charlotte. - se presentó otra de las chicas.

- Y yo soy Lucy. - dijo la rubia.

Kate la miró durante un rato y no pudo evitar pensar la suerte que tenia esa chica al estar con el. No le conocía de nada pero sabia leer a las personas y por la forma en que el chico sonreía a todo el mundo, no era el típico popular que si no eres como el o de su agrado, no quiere saber nada de ti. No pudo contenerse y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba el, rodeado de chicas. Sintió un poco de celos pero lo borró de su mente al pensar que ni siquiera le conocía y para empeorarlo todo el no tenia ni idea de que ella existía.

- Rick Castle.- Le dijo Lauren.- Es el popular de aquí y pronto de esta ciudad si todo sale bien. Y esta buenísimo!

- Lauren! - Le advirtió Lucy.

- Lo siento.- dijo Kate mirándola con culpabilidad.

- Porque? - preguntó Lucy extrañada.

- Por mirar a tu novio.

Todas empezaron a reírse y al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Kate, Lucy decidió explicárselo.

- Kate no es mi novio. Crecimos juntos y cuando mis padres murieron, como su madre era muy amiga de la mía , me adoptó. Es como mi hermano.

-Y es muy cariñoso y protector con ella.- dijo charlotte.

En ese momento Kate decidió mirar hacia donde estaba el y vio que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ellas. Enseguida apartó la vista.

- Hola chicas, Hola preciosa.- dijo mirando a Lucy. - mama me ha enviado un mensaje y esta semana va a estar fuera.

- Oh, vale. Te parece bien que hoy vengan ellas?

- Si, claro. - dijo mirándolas a ellas y sonriendo. Mientras las miraba a todas algo captó su atención. Mas bien , alguien. Que guapa pensó. Esos ojos marrón verdoso le encantaban.

- Tu también Kate.- dijo Lucy sorprendiéndola. Kate pensaba que la invitación no la incluía.

- Pues Charlotte y yo no podemos hoy, tenemos un trabajo.- dijo Lauren.

- Yo tampoco. Mi padre viene a la ciudad. - dijo Minty con cara de poco amor hacia su padre.

Disfruta, porque un día te lo arrebataran de tu vida y todos los momentos que pasabas con el y no te gustaban, te parecerán pocos cuando ya no este. Pensó Kate.

- Oh, entonces solo seremos tu y yo Kate.

Quedaron para encontrarse después de clase con Rick a la salida y irse. Se fueron todos a clase y Kate se fue a la biblioteca a coger algunos libros para ver si alguno le llamaba la atención y se lo llevaba a casa para leérselo.

- Te los vas a leer todos?- preguntó una voz. Kate levantó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. Dios que guapo, pensó.

- No, supongo que elegiré alguno. - dijo nerviosa.

- Pues si me dejas aconsejarte... Ese que tienes ahora mismo en la mano lo escribí yo. - le dijo y al ver que sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa añadió – pero solo para la universidad. Todavía no lo he llevado a ninguna editorial. Pero es tu elección, encantado Kate. - dijo sonriendo y dándose media vuelta.

Dios que guapa le parecía aquella chica. Y se ponía un poco nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella y eso a Rick Castle no le había pasado nunca. No se quería hacer el chulo pero sabia que le iba siempre bien con las chicas porque todas estaban enamoraditas de el, pero esa chica era la única que le hacía sentirse nervioso y inseguro de si mismo. Por otra parte Kate pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el. El era el mas popular y tenia a todas las chicas para elegir. Porque la iba a elegir a ella?. Si tu supieras Kate...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el capitulo 2. Espero que os guste! Estoy escribiendo 2 historias mas así que si tardo en subir mas capitulos ya sabeis ;) las tendreis prontoo! **

* * *

Al salir de la clase de Matemáticas, Lucy y Kate se fueron hacia la salida donde encontraron a Rick rodeado de un montón de gente otra vez. Kate pensó que tal vez seria uno de esos que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la fama y cuando estaba acompañado era como si no te conocía. Pero cuando estaban llegando al grupito supo que se había equivocado cuando abrazó a su hermana ignorando por completo a sus amigos. Incluso la saludó a ella.

Al llegar a su casa, Kate abrió los ojos por completo al ver lo grande que era. Era gigante, con piscina y incluso pista de tenis.

- Cierra la boca Kate.- dijo Lucy riéndose.

- Es que wow! - dijo Kate todavía alucinando.

- Cortesía de Martha Rodgers. - dijo Lucy sonriendo.

- Espera, Martha Rodgers? La actriz de Hollywood? - dijo Kate.

- Esa misma.

- Pero si es mi actriz favorita! Y porque os regala una casa una actriz de Hollywood?

- Por que ella vive aquí también.

- Que?

- Es mi madre.- Intervino esta vez Rick.

- Madre mia! Que fuerte! - dijo Kate fangirleando y ganándose risas por parte de Lucy y Rick.

Una vez dentro, Lucy le enseñó la casa mientras Rick se iba a su habitación. Kate no pudo esconder la decepción y su amiga lo notó.

- Se va a escribir. Cuando escribe no es persona, a veces le echo tanto de menos que tengo que entrar y sacarle a rastras.

- Escribe muy bien. - dijo Kate enseñándole su libro. Al final había decidido cogerlo de la biblioteca. Pero porque ella quería. Bueno, a quien quería engañar, lo había cogido solo porque el lo había escrito y se lo había dicho.

Subieron a la habitación de Lucy y vieron una película. Cuando acabó se pasaron todo el rato hablando de todo y de nada.

- Y ese anillo?.- le preguntó Lucy a Kate al ver que no paraba de tocárselo mientras le estaba enseñando fotos de sus padres.

- Es de mi madre. - dijo Kate tocando el anillo que tenía colgando entre sus pechos.

- Te lo regaló.- pregunto Lucy.

- No, la verdad es que... se lo cogí.

- Supongo que se enfadó cuando se enteró.

- No estaba ahí para verlo.

- Oh,... eso quiere decir...- dijo Lucy sin saber que decir.

- Murió hace un mes.

- Lo siento muchísimo Kate.

- Como lo haces? Como puedes seguir adelante sin pensar: Esto le gustaría a mi madre, esto tendría que estar haciéndolo mi madre.- le preguntó Kate mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

- Llegará un día en que aprenderás a acostumbrarte al hecho de que debes olvidar Kate. No olvidar a tu madre, si no olvidar que se ha ido o la razón por la que se ha ido. Y eso será gracias a las personas que te rodean.

- Gracias Lucy. - dijo Kate limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo. - iré al baño y luego tengo que marcharme ya que es tarde.

- Segundo pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda.

Kate salió de la habitación y se entretuvo mirando las fotos de los pasillos. Le encantaba la casa. No podía creer que estuviera en la casa de su actriz favorita, con la que podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga y con el chico de sus sueños. Cuando llegó al final del segundo pasillo se encontró dos puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. No recordaba que puerta le había dicho Lucy y decidió entrar a la de la derecha.

- Dios, lo siento.- dijo al abrir la puerta y ver que era la habitación de el. Y menuda habitación.

- No pasa nada.- dijo el dejando de escribir y mirándola.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos minutos sin decir nada, solo disfrutando. Era una de esas miradas que si las veías desde fuera no dudarías en decir que estaban enamorados. Pero ninguno sabía lo que el otro sentía.

- Te vas ya?.- preguntó el rompiendo el momento.

- Si, solo quería ir al baño.-dijo Kate nerviosa.

- Vale, voy a vestirme para llevarte.- dijo el levantándose.

Durante el trayecto a su casa hablaron muy poco, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y estaban nerviosos.

- Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.- dijo Rick cuando pararon delante de su casa.

- A mi padre, que está en rehabilitación. Mi madre murió hace un mes. - dijo Kate saliendo del coche sin dejar que el contestara.

Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pensar. Pobre chica que no tiene madre y su padre es un borracho que no puede cuidar de ella. Es lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba de ella. Cuando su madre murió ella había notado como toda su familia y sus amigos la miraban con pena. Y eso no era lo que Kate Beckett quería. Ella quería a alguien que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que no estaba sola.

Lo que Kate no sabía era que a lo mejor ya había encontrado a esa persona.

* * *

**reviews? que os ha parecido? si podeis pasar el fic a mas gente os lo agradeceria ;) mi twitter: luu_sii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aquí esta el capitulo 3 :) me enamoro de Kate y Rick :) Subí mi segunda historia que se llama nos vemos pronto, si tenéis tiempo leérosla :) iba a escribir mas largo este capitulo pero mañana tengo examen y pues... Deseadme suerte! Gracias por leer y que sepáis que leeo vuestros reviews y me ENCANTAAAN!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban en clase y tenían que hacer un trabajo en parejas. Genial, pensó Kate. Soy la nueva y nadie va a querer estar conmigo.

- Kate.- dijo Rick sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se había metido tan dentro de ellos que no se había dado cuenta que el profesor había dicho que nombraran con quien querían ir. Y Rick la había nombrado a ella.

Que? Porque? Quiere ir conmigo? En ese momento miró a Rick y vio como le sonreía. Una morena que estaba sentada al lado de Rick se había girado y la había mirado con cara de asco. Ahí esta. La chica que supuestamente había salido con Rick unas cuantas veces y el había cortado con ella porque la había pillado con su mejor amigo. Estúpida.

- Que tal compañera?- preguntó Rick sentándose al lado suya.

- Bien y tu?. Preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Bien. Por cierto, lo de anoche...

- Ya se lo que vas a decir.- le interrumpió ella.

- A si?- preguntó el confundido.

- Si, que te doy pena. Todo el mundo lo piensa.- dijo ella mirando sus manos mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

- Yo no soy como todo el mundo Kate.- dijo el consiguiendo que ella le mirara. - y me encantaría conocerte mejor.- dijo el limpiando la lagrima que le había caído con su dedo.

Kate entrelazó su mano con la de el y por un momento olvidó todo. Olvidó que estaba en clase. Olvidó que era la chica sin madre. Olvidó a la morena que no paraba de mirarles. Olvidó todo y se dejó llevar por el tacto de sus dedos entrelazados con los de el.

* * *

Abrió su taquilla y vio caer un papelito. Al abrirlo no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara.

_" Segunda planta, ultima puerta del pasillo. Sube las escaleras, te estaré esperando. Rick."_

Cerró la taquilla y con la sonrisa que seguía todavía en su cara, se dirigió hacía donde el le había indicado. Subió las escaleras tal como indicaba la nota y no pudo evitar abrir la boca del asombro al ver lo que tenía delante. Estaba en el tejado del instituto y había un banco cerca de la valla y muchas flores. Era precioso.

- Hola preciosa.- dijo Rick sonriendo al verla.

- Wow! Y esto?. . Preguntó algo asombrada.

- Este es mi sitio. Aquí es donde vengo a evadirme del mundo cuando tengo un mal día. Aveces vengo a escribir también. Pero oye, a partir de ahora puede ser " nuestro " sitio y cuando te sientas sola o necesites escaparte de todos o incluso de mi, puedes venir aquí.

- Yo no quiero escaparme de ti.- dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano y acercándose hacía la valla para ver toda la ciudad.

- Entonces, te gusta?. - preguntó el sonriendo.

- Me encanta.

Este día iba a ser el mejor de su vida. Tenía al chico perfecto al lado de ella sonriendo y mirando la ciudad con ella, disfrutando de ese momento.

Kate notó como Rick la cogía por la cintura y la levantaba sentándola en la barandilla como si no pesara nada. Ella le sonrió. Esos ojos azules la mataban, y esa sonrisa que tenía la volvía loca. Se sentía segura cuando estaba con el. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó a el besándolo.

- No me sueltes. No me dejes caer.

- Nunca. Te tengo.

Se volvieron a besar debajo de aquella luna llena que había remplazado el sol. Era su momento. En su sitio. Ellos dos solos, sin nadie que les moleste y sin ser Rick, el popular, y Kate , la chica nueva. Eran simplemente Rick y Kate. Dos personas que se querían y que querían saber todo lo que quedaba por saber el uno del otro.

- Deberíamos volver. Probablemente se hayan ido todos. - dijo Kate sonriendo mientras el la bajaba de la barandilla.

- Probablemente sea lo mejor.- dijo Rick sonriendo y al ver que Kate tiritaba, le puso su chaqueta. Kate entrelazó sus dedos con los de el y los dos bajaron las escaleras para no encontrarse a nadie. Habían estado tan pendientes el uno del otro que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Rick llevó a Kate a su casa y cuando aparcó su coche delante de la puerta de ella, se giró y le dio un beso. Dios, le encantaba besarle. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago extraño. Kate se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio.

- Gracias. - dijo ella.

- Siempre. . Respondió el.

Se bajó del coche con una sonrisa en la cara pensando que deseaba que fuera mañana para poder verle otra vez. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kate se despertó por unos golpezitos que daba alguien en su ventana. Salió de la cama dispuesta a gritar a aquel imbécil que no la había dejado dormir. Cuando abrió la ventana y miró hacía abajo se encontró a Rick con dos cafés y una sonrisa.

- Vamos preciosa, que llegamos tarde a clase.

- Ahora bajo.

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo sin que le diera tiempo a arreglarse mas y cogió su mochila con sus libros.

- No me ha dado tiempo ni de arreglarme. - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- Para mi sigues igual de preciosa. - dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla y dándole su café.

Durante el trayecto en coche no paraban de hacerse caricias y cuando Rick intentó acariciar su pelo, el volante se le fue a un lado y el coche se desvió, lo cual hizo que los dos se hecharan a reir.

- Me encantan tus ojos. - dijo Kate .

- Y a mi tu sonrisa. Y me encantas tu. - dijo el mirándola mientras conducía.

- Te quiero.- dijo Kate nerviosa y sin mirarle. Seguro que se había precipitado. Seguro que era demasiado pronto. Seguro...

- Yo también te quiero. - dijo Rick sacándola de sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndola.

Entrelazaron sus manos y sonrieron sabiendo que los dos querían que esto durara. Sabían que era para siempre.

* * *

**Ahí teneis ;) os gusta? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta el 4 ;) me he entretenido mas con Nos vemos pronto y eso pero no olvido esta historia para nada! No me mateis porfavor cuando leais el final! Reviews please que los adoro! **

* * *

Llevaban un mes juntos y Kate no podía estar mas contenta. Habían sacado a su padre de rehabilitación y le habían dicho que estaba recuperado pero que tenía que tener cuidado de no volver a caer, había pasado casi todos los días en casa de Rick con el y con Lucy. Incluso había llegado a conocer a Martha. Todo iba genial. Rick era genial.

Kate iba por el pasillo hacía su clase cuando Regina se acercó a ella como si nada.

- Hola, soy Regina. - dijo con su voz de soy la mejor.

- Se quien eres. - contestó Kate.

- Oh, osea que te han hablado de la historia entre Rick y yo?

- No me han hablado de ninguna historia. Pero si de lo estúpida que fuiste al dejarle ir.

- Se cansara de ti sabes?. Se cansara y volverá a mi. Siempre lo hace. Se cansara de la niña sin madre y volverá a mi.

- Como sabes lo de mi madre?.- dijo ella sorprendida mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

- Oh, eso? Me lo dijo ayer Rick. Me lo pasé muy bien ayer con el. - dijo ella sonriendo y marchándose.

Kate no lo podía creer. Rick le había dicho que tenía cena familiar y que no podía quedar. Ahora Kate sabía que era todo mentira. La había rechazado para estar solo con Regina y volver a estar con ella. La había traicionado y sobretodo había roto su confianza al contarle lo de su madre. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Kate. Notó que alguien rodeaba su cintura con las manos y se giró para encontrarse a Rick. Cuando vio que le iba a dar un beso, se apartó.

- Kate? Que te pasa?.- dijo el sorprendido.

- Te estas riendo de mi? Esto es un juego para ti Rick? Vamos a jugar con los sentimientos de la nueva sin madre para divertirnos un rato. Bueno pues tranquilo, ya no tendrás que hacerlo más. Se acabó. No quiero verte mas, ni que me mires, ni que me hables. - dijo ella mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos,

- Kate pero que te pasa? Si esta mañana estabas bien. A que viene esto? Yo te quiero. No te haría daño.

- Si, me quieres, solo para jugar conmigo verdad? Vete con tu novia Regina y déjame en paz. Olvidame Rick. - dijo ella girándose.

- Kate. - dijo Rick cogiendo su brazo.

- Rick, suéltame.

- Sabes que solo estas diciendo eso por el enfado. El cual no entiendo.

- Que es lo que no entiendes Rick?. Déjame en paz! Yo no te quiero. - dijo Kate mintiendo, mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo. Lo único que quería era estar sola para poder llorar.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad.

- Si que lo es. Solo me acerqué a ti por que eras popular y quería hacer amigos. Y cuando me dijiste que tu madre era mi actriz favorita, todo se hizo mas fácil. Hago mas amigos y conozco a mi actriz favorita.- dijo ella mintiendo. Esta vez las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos eran de dolor y también de tristeza al ver que Rick se creía lo que ella estaba diciendo. Pero era la única forma de que el la dejara.

Rick soltó su brazo y se fue. Kate no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar ahí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo al baño, donde se encerró y dejo las lagrimas caer. Todo iba perfecto. Todo. Por fin había notado que estaba contenta. Y ahora todo lo que le provocaba esa alegría, ya se había esfumado.

- Kate? - dijo Lucy dando un golpe a la puerta del baño.

- Vete Lucy. - Dijo Kate limpiando las lagrimas.

- Vamos Kate abre la puerta, me han dicho que tu y Rick habéis discutido. Que ha pasado?

- Que es un cabrón eso es lo que ha pasado.

- Abre la puerta Kate. - dijo Lucy.

Kate abrió la puerta y salió del baño.

- Me dijo que no podíamos vernos ayer porque tenía comida familiar pero era mentira, estuvo todo el día con Regina. Seguro que besándose y riéndose de mi.

- Si que tuvimos comida familiar.

- Que? - dijo Kate mirándola.

- Que si que tuvimos comida familiar, y si que Regina estaba ahí pero por que su madre y mi madre son mejores amigas. Pero Rick no pasó ni un minuto cerca de ella. Estuvo todo el rato conmigo. Regina si que intentó acercarse pero el la evitaba.

- Y como sabe lo de mi madre?

- Ah, bueno eso era por que Rick sabía que mañana hacía dos meses que tu madre había muerto y como sabía que sería un día difícil para ti, quería hacer algo especial y me estaba pidiendo consejo. Regina entró en ese momento y nos escuchó. Kate no debes hacer caso de lo que te dice esa chica, ya sabes como es y solo quiere a Rick. Y lo quiere cueste lo que cueste. Pero Rick esta enamorado de ti y nunca te haría daño. Si se pasó todo el día quejándose de que prefería estar contigo que en la cena. Se me hizo hasta aburrido escucharle! .- dijo Lucy riendose.

- Dios, la he cagado. Tengo que encontrarle!. - dijo Kate saliendo corriendo del baño.

Se recorrió todo el pasillo buscándole pero no le encontró. Subió a la azotea donde tenían montado su sitio pero tampoco le encontró. Mientras tanto lagrimas caían de sus ojos por el gran error que había cometido.

Por otra parte Lucy estaba recibiendo una llamada inesperada que hizo que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos y tirara el móvil al suelo.

Kate volvió a la parte de abajo y siguió buscándole, mirando de lado a lado.

- Kate!. - dijo Lucy llorando y corriendo hacía ella para abrazarla.

- Lucy? Que pasa?.- dijo Kate asustada al ver las lagrimas de Lucy y la fuerza con la que la estaba abrazando.

- Es Rick, ha tenido un accidente con el coche.

Las manos y los brazos de Kate perdieron fuerza. Su respiración se aceleró. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando. No a Rick. A su Rick. No después de la discusión que habían tenido.

Mas lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Kate al recordar que el último recuerdo que tenía Rick antes del accidente era que ella no le quería. Los ojos de Kate se cerraron y notó como caía y alguien la sujetaba.

* * *

**Que tal? No me mateis! Prometo que todo se arreglara ... o no ;) Tendreis que seguir leyendo! reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 :) Por favor no me mateis, prometo que todo va a mejorar.**

* * *

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontraba en una habitación blanca.

- Kate?

- Donde estoy? - dijo levantándose.

- En la enfermería de la universidad. Te desmayaste.- dice Lucy con los ojos rojos.

- No recuerdo nada. - Dice Kate.

- Normal. - dice Lucy un poco seria.

- Que te pasa? - pregunta Kate sin saber porque Lucy tenía los ojos rojos y estaba tan seria.

- No lo recuerdas? - dice Lucy sorprendida.

Kate la mira durante un rato hasta que lo recuerda.

- Rick. - dice levantándose rápido y con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

- Kate. Tranquila. Donde vas? - dice Lucy levantándose.

- Al hospital.

- Kate, Mama vendrá a recogernos. Tranquila. Podremos ir a verle después.

- No hay tiempo Lucy! Tengo que decirle que lo que le dije era mentira!- grita Kate llorando.

- Kate, tranquilízate. Iremos a verle después. Ahora todavía no ha despertado. - dice Lucy cogiéndola de la mano.

- No me va a perdonar... - dice Kate llorando mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

- Claro que si, es Rick de quien hablamos. Sabes que es un payaso y no puede estar ni una hora sin hablar a alguien. - dice Lucy riéndose.

- Si, eso si es verdad.- dice Kate riéndose también.

* * *

Estaban en la puerta de la universidad , esperando a que Martha llegara.

- Relájate, me estas poniendo nerviosa. - dice Lucy refiriéndose a Kate que no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro.

- Es que tarda mucho! - gritó Kate.

- Mira, ahí esta. - dijo señalando a un coche que acababa de aparcar delante de la puerta.

Fueron corriendo y se metieron en el coche. Martha las saludó.

- Mama, como esta? - preguntó rápido Lucy.

- No ha despertado. Ha perdido mucha sangre y tuvieron que operarle. Se golpeó también la cabeza, así que tienen que esperar a que despierte para ver si hay algún daño interno.- dijo Martha y miró atrás para encontrar a Kate con la respiración acelerada y llorando.

- Kate, estas bien? - preguntó Lucy asustada.

- Para el coche por favor! Para! - gritó Kate.

Martha giró a la derecha y paró. Las dos estaban asustadas por la reacción de Kate.

Kate bajó corriendo del coche. Lucy estaba apunto de ir a preguntar si estaba bien, pero Martha se adelantó.

- Kate querida, no te preocupes. Seguro que despierta y vuelve a ser el mismo pesado de siempre.

- Es todo mi culpa Martha. Si yo no le hubiera mentido, el ahora no estaría en esta situación.

- No es tu culpa Kate, mi hijo te quiere. Y te perdonara. Si no para de hablar de ti en todo el día. Kate esto... Kate lo otro.

- De verdad? - pregunta Kate.

- Claro que si. Ahora, venga vamos, que tenemos que estar con el. - dice Martha cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola al coche.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital 20 minutos después y entraron a la habitación de Rick. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Kate.

Se quedaron ahí toda la tarde esperando a que Rick despertara. Pero no lo hizo.

- Kate querida, vamos. Hoy te quedas en casa y mañana volvemos.

- No.

- Kate, debes descansar. - dijo Lucy.

- No, yo me quedo aquí con Rick. De verdad, estoy bien. Si pasa algo, os llamo.- dijo Kate.

- Vale, mañana nos vemos Kate. - dice Lucy dándole un abrazo.

Kate se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama de Rick y esperó.

Una enfermera entró a asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

- Puedes coger su mano si quieres. - dijo la enfermera a Kate al ver que no paraba de mirar la mano de Rick.

- Gracias.

- Si pasa algo, solo llama. - dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Rick, por favor. Tienes que despertar. Lo siento mucho, lo que te dije no era verdad. Solo estaba enfadada y quería estar sola. Te quiero, y desde el primer momento te he querido. No me importa hacer amigos y tampoco que tu madre se mi actriz favorita. Solo me importas tu. Pero tienes que despertar! - dijo Kate llorando.

Nada. Ni una señal.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en la cama llorando y sujetó con mas fuerza la mano de rick.

De repente notó como alguien apretaba su mano con fuerza. Levantó la cabeza rápido.

- Rick? . Dijo esperanzada.

- Estoy muerto? - dijo Rick abriendo los ojos.

- Dios, Rick. Estas bien! Estas bien! Pensaba que no despertarías! Te quiero! - dijo Kate besandole rápido mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Tu quien eres? - pregunta Rick una vez se separan.

Kate se quedó en silencio. Esto no podía estar pasando.

- No me recuerdas? Rick, soy tu novia. Por favor dime que me recuerdas! .- dijo Kate llorando y separándose de el.

- Lo siento, no puedo recordar! Donde esta mi familia? - dijo el nervioso.

Kate salió corriendo de la habitación y se metió en el baño. Una vez allí, se tiró en el suelo y empezó a llorar. Esto no podía estar pasando. Rick no la recordaba.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pero cuando notó una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver a Lucy, supo que había sido mucho.

- Lucy, no me recuerda! Que le pasa? - pregunta Kate con más lagrimas.

- El doctor nos ha dicho que del golpe que se dio en la cabeza, no recuerda estos últimos 6 años. Por lo tanto, no te recuerda Kate, pero tampoco se acuerda de que escribe, ni de Regina ni de nada que haya sucedido estos 6 años.

- Pero yo soy su novia! Si no me recuerda ahora ya no me va a recordar!

- El doctor dice que puede que algunos recuerdos vuelvan o puede que no. Lo siento Kate.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. La cabeza de Kaye apoyada en el hombro de Lucy. Cuando notó que las lagrimas de Kate habían parado, se levantaron y entraron en la habitación de Rick.

- Kate querida! - dijo Martha abrazándola.

- Hola, Martha.

- Todo se arreglara. Veras que si. - dijo Martha acariciando su cara,

- Debería irme. Mi padre se va a preocupar.

- De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos? - preguntó Lucy.

- Si, mañana. - dijo Kate insegura, Fue hacía la puerta.

- Kate? - Rick la llamó haciendo que se girara.

- Si? - preguntó con la voz rota.

- Lo siento de verdad, eres preciosa y seguro que lo que teníamos era perfecto. Siento no recordarte. - dijo Rick con cara de sufrimiento.

- Recupérate Rick. . Dijo Kate mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Salió de la habitación y se fue corriendo llorando.

* * *

**Reviews? Pero me da miedo. jajaja Va a mejorar :) I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí esta el 6 ;) siento haber tardado! tal y como prometí, aqui mejora todo. DISFRUTAD! Helena, pa ti my love ;) **

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado y las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles para Kate. Dos semanas sin Rick. Había tenido que aguantar verle con las chicas de la universidad y no le había gustado nada. Ellas podían estar cerca de el y ella, que era su novia, no tenía lugar ni a su lado ni en sus recuerdos.

Se habían cruzado alguna vez y el había intentado hablar con ella pero ella salía corriendo sin dejarle hablar. Y ahora estaba ahí delante de su taquilla, viendo como Rick reía con esas otras chicas.

Lucy le había dicho que había recordado algunas cosas. Pero no a ella.

Nada estaba bien.

- Le he hablado de ti, sabes? - dijo Lucy sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se girase.

- Porque?

- Por que hace una semana entró en mi habitación, se sentó en la cama y solo me dijo: " Háblame de ella ".

Kate giró la cabeza y miró a Rick. Su Rick. Que ahora no la recordaba.

- vas a ir al viaje de París?- preguntó Lucy, sacándola otra vez de sus pensamientos.

- No creo.

- Rick va a ir.

- Pues por eso.

- Kate, si no empiezas a crear nuevos momentos con el, difícil va a ser que recuerde los antiguos.

- Mira, no se acuerda de mi y no lo va a hacer. - dijo kate saliendo de ahí. Necesitaba estar sola y sabía el sitio perfecto. El sitió de ella y Rick.

Subió al tejado y no pudo evitar que memorias de la primera vez que estuvieron aquí o del primer beso invadieran su cabeza. Todo iba perfecto, y ya no lo era. Se apoyó en la barandilla y cerró los ojos.

- Así que este es nuestro lugar? - preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

- Rick? Que haces aquí? Te lo ha dicho Lucy? - preguntó ella mirándole extrañada.

- No te dije cuando te enseñé este sitio que solo era nuestro? Que nadie mas lo sabía?

- Rick.. eso .. como? - dijo ella mirándole mientras el sonreía.

- Es lo que intenté decirte ayer. Que lo había recordado, pero no me dejaste ni hablar. - dijo el apoyándose a su lado.

- Pero eso quiere decir que me recuerdas? - dijo ella sonriendo con esperanza.

- Solo recuerdo ese momento, pero si. - dijo el acariciando su mano.

Ella le miró y se quedaron un rato en silencio. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de besarle pero sabía que no podía.

- harías una cosa por mi? - preguntó Rick.

- Cual?

- Cierra los ojos.

Kate cerró los ojos sin saber a que venía aquello pero lo entendío cuando sintió los labios de el contra los suyos. Era un beso delicado pero con mucho amor.

Mientras, en la cabeza de Rick memorias volvían. El momento en que vio a Kate por primera vez, el momento de la biblioteca, como ella le había contado lo de su madre, y la primera vez que subieron aquí y su primer beso. La recordaba. Recordaba a Kate.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de Kate y la levantó sentándola en la barandilla. Se separó y susurró en su oído:

- Recuerdas que te dije que no te soltaría? Pues no pienso hacerlo Kate.

En ese momento Kate abrió los ojos como platos y una lagrima cayó.

- Recuerdas nuestros momentos? - dijo sonriendo.

- Te recuerdo a ti Kate. - dijo el besándola de nuevo.

Kate le abrazó muy fuerte. Como si pensara que aquello era un sueño y que si abría los ojos, Rick desaparecería y no la recordaría. Pero eso no pasó cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Ahí estaba Rick, con sus ojos azules sonriendo como si fuera la única cosa mas importante en su vida. Y en ese momento, Kate se sintió así. La recordaba. La recordaba a ella y sus momentos juntos. Ahora podrían volver a empezar de nuevo.

De repente la sonrisa de Kate desapareció. Si lo recordaba todo, entonces recordaba lo que ella le dijo antes del accidente.

- Lo sabía. - dijo el acariciando su mejilla.

- Que? - preguntó ella extrañada.

- Que sabía que era mentira lo que me dijiste antes del accidente. Al principio me lo creí, pero después le dí vueltas y supe que era mentira. Si fuera así no creo que me hubieras contado lo de tu madre ni nada de lo que me has contado.

- Pero el accidente fue mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa Kate, te he dicho que sabía que era mentira. Ya se me había pasado el enfado.

- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho Rick.

- Yo también te quiero Kate. - dijo el besándola.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados. Sentados en el sillón que tenían ahí. Rick acariciaba el brazo de Kate mientras ella jugaba con su mano.

- preparada para el viaje de París? - preguntó Rick sonriendo.

- Ahora si. - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Sabes que París es la ciudad del amor verdad? - preguntó el levantándose y extendiendo su mano a Kate mientras ponía música lenta en su móvil.

- Si, lo se. - dijo ella levantándose y aceptando su mano.

- Bueno, señorita Kate Beckett, pues cuando estemos en París, tu y yo vamos a vivir aventuras. Y voy a aprender a quererte mas de lo que te quiero. Si eso es posible. Ahora, señorita Kate, acepta este baile conmigo? - dijo el acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su cintura.

- Siempre. - dijo ella.

Empezaron un baile lento. Y en ese momento, ese instante, solo eran Kate y Rick. Dos personas que se querían y que habían sufrido por ello y ahora les tocaba vivir felices. Tenían ese momento para estar solos y empezar de nuevo su historia. Solo la suya y de nadie mas. Sin interrupciones, sin mentiras, sin accidente y sin recordarse. Ojos verdes miraban ojos azules. Ambos hacían una promesa. La promesa de siempre.

Siempre.

* * *

**FIN. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y a sido un placer! MENTIRA, no me voy. No os librais de mi tan pronto ;) el fic sigue :) reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Puuuues aquí esta :) No he ido nunca a París así que perdonad si algo no queda bien! he escrito esto con la ayuda de una amiga que me ha dado información sobre París. Espero que os guste! La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuanto va a durar este fic, depende de vosotrso la verdad. Cuanto quereis? **

* * *

Tenían que estar en el aeropuerto a las siete y media de la mañana y ya eran las siete. Kate no hacía más que ponerse nerviosa. No sabia lo que le esperaba en París con Rick.

- Vamos a llegar tarde. - dijo Lucy.

- Cállate. No lo encuentro! - dijo Kate revolviendo todos sus cajones.

- El que? - preguntó Lucy sin poder evitar reírse ante el nerviosismo de su amiga.

- Mi vestido azul. - dijo dirigiéndose al armario estaba vez.

- Ese que tanto le gusta a Rick ? - dijo Lucy mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Calla! - dijo kate sin poder evitar sonreír ella también.

- Kate, esta ahí. Encima de tu cama. Lleva ahí todo el día. - dijo Lucy señalando la cama de Kate.

- Y no eres capaz de decírmelo antes? - dijo Kate metiendolo en la maleta y cerrándola.

- Es que es divertido verte nerviosa por Rick. - dijo Lucy ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

Salieron de la casa de Kate y se metieron en el coche.

- y Rick? - preguntó Kate.

- Dijo que tenía que ir a por una cosa y que nos encontraríamos en el aeropuerto. Las chicas me han enviado un mensaje y todo el mundo está allí. Solo faltamos nosotros tres.

El trayecto hacía el aeropuerto fue tranquilo. Kate no sabía que tenía que ir a buscar Rick, pero luego le preguntaría. Cuando llegaron allí, vieron a todos ya preparados. Todos menos Rick. Bajaron las maletas del coche y fueron hacía el grupo donde la profesora ya pasaba lista.

- Rick? - preguntó la profesora.

- Tenía que ir a recoger una cosa, estará aquí enseguida.- dijo Lucy

- Pues ya puede venir rápido porque el avión sale en 2 minutos. - dijo la profesora.

Kate no dejaba de mirar la puerta del aeropuerto. Y si? No, no. Kate, no pienses eso.

- Todo el mundo a pasar las maletas! Nos vamos a París! - dijo la profesora contenta.

- Pero tenemos que esperar a Rick. - dijo Kate.

- Ya le hemos esperado, si no viene se perderá el viaje. - Dijo la profesora mirando por última vez hacía la puerta donde le vio entrar corriendo.

- Ya estoy aquí! Ya estoy aquí! - dijo Rick poniéndose el último de la fila para poder descansar.

Kate salió de la fila y se fue hacía atrás con el.

- Donde estabas? Me había asustado. - dijo Kate entrelazando sus dedos con los de el.

- He ido a recoger una cosa. - dijo el acercándose y besándola.

- Que cosa? - preguntó Kate intrigada una vez se separaron.

- Luego lo verás. - dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa mientras iban hacía el avión.

Cuando estuvieron en el avión, cada uno se sentó en su sitio. Kate se sentó al lado de Rick y el puso una mantita encima de los dos. Tenía un largo viaje y Kate siempre se dormía en los viajes. Rick había averiguado eso cuando la llevó a su casa de la playa, que solo era media hora de viaje, y Kate se había quedado dormida.

- vas a decirme ya que tenía que ir a buscar? - preguntó Kate mirándole.

- Si, pesada. He ido a buscar esto. Toma. - dijo dándole una caja.

Kate le miró por un momento y abrió la caja. Dentro había un collar de plata precioso en el que ponía: _tu y yo. _Y la fecha de su primer beso. Kate se acercó a Rick y le besó.

- Te quiero. - dijo al separarse y le volvió a besar.

- Sois tan monos que dais asco. - dijo Lucy pasando por su lado, yendo hacía el baño. Ellos rieron y se separaron. Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y cerró los ojos. Estaba contenta y no podía pedir mas.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida pero notó las caricias de Rick y abrió los ojos.

- hola preciosa. - dijo Rick.

- Ya hemos llegado? - preguntó Kate.

- Si, estamos aterrizando. - dijo el quitando la manta y guardándola en la maleta.

Cuando bajaron del avión fueron directos al autobús que les llevaría a su hotel.

- Chicos a la derecha, chicas a la izquierda!. - gritó la profesora desde el fondo del pasillo una vez llegaron al hotel.

- Que? - dijo Kate en voz baja.

- No pensabas de verdad que nos iban a poner juntos en una habitación.? - preguntó Rick riéndose.

- Bueno, pues si. - dijo Kate molesta yendo hacía su habitación.

Rick rió y se metió en la habitación con sus amigos.

- A las once todo el mundo fuera! .- dijo la profesora antes de entrar en su propia habitación.

Kate entró en su habitación y se fijo en que todas había escogido sus camas y le había dejado a ella la peor.

- Malas.- dijo riéndose.

- No es nuestra culpa que estés embobada con tu chico. - dijo Lauren devolviendole la risa.

- Ademas Kate, todas sabemos que vas a dormir mas en su cama que en la tuya. - dijo Lucy esquivando la almohada que Kate le había tirado.

Ordenaron su ropa en los cajones y estuvieron hablando un rato sobre lo que harían en París y lo que visitarían. Todas estaban emocionadas. Pero la que mas lo estaba era Kate y por otra razón. Oyeron que la profesora las llamaba y salieron todos de su habitación.

- hoy iremos a la iglesia sacre cour y a los barrios pintorescos de Montmatre. Coger todo lo que tengáis que coger. - dijo la profesora mirando al mapa que tenía entre manos.

Todos entraron a coger sus bolsos y dinero por si encontraban algo que les gustaba. Y una vez preparados, salieron del hotel.

- Lo siento. - dijo una voz detrás de ella. Cuando se giró, vio a Regina.

- Porque? - pregunto Kate. Aunque sabia exactamente el porque.

- Por mentirte sobre Rick. La verdad Kate es que te envidio.

- A mi? Porque? - preguntó Kate sorprendida.

- Por que el nunca me miraba como te mira a ti.- dijo Regina mientras las dos miraban a Rick que estaba charlando con unos amigos.

- Gracias. - dijo Kate sonriendo sin saber que decir.

- Espero que dure lo vuestro. Y por favor Kate, empecemos de nuevo. - dijo Regina extendiendo su mano.

- Hecho. - dijo Kate sonriendo y apartando su mano y abrazándola. Las dos rieron y se separaron.

Kate no se había dado cuenta de lo bonitas que eran las calles de París.

- Eso era raro. - dijo Lucy caminando a su lado.

- El que? - preguntó Kate mirándola.

- Tu y Regina. Hablando sin mataros. Me he perdido algo? - preguntó Lucy extrañada.

- Bueno, solo que se arrepiente y quiere empezar de nuevo. Hemos dejado las cosas claras. - dijo Kate sonriendo al ver la cara de asco de Lucy.

- Si, pues tu también necesitas dejar las cosas claras a alguien porque esas francesas te van a quitar a tu novio. - dijo Lucy señalando hacía Rick y dos chicas que le habían parado. Al ver la cara de Kate, las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse.

- Dales lo que se merecen Kate. - dijo Regina por detrás.

Kate fue caminando hacía Rick y se puso a su lado.

- Hola, has visto que guapo es? Y que ojos mas bonitos tienes? - preguntó una de las chicas con mucho acento francés.

- Si, y sabes lo que también tiene? Novia. - dijo Kate girándose y besandole delante de ellas.

Las chicas esperaron para ver si se separaban pero al ver que no lo hacían, entendieron el mensaje y se fueron. Entonces Kate se separó y miró a un Rick que se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

- Que? - preguntó Kate.

- Que me encanta cuando te pones celosa. - dijo el cogiendo su mano y llevándolas hacía el grupo donde la profesora ya había empezado a explicar los barrios de Montmatre. Cuando les alcanzaron, Kate chocó los cinco con Regina y se ganó una mirada extraña de Rick. Mientras seguían caminando le explicó todo.

* * *

La verdad es que París le parecía precioso a Kate. Y se lo estaba pasando genial. Estaba en la ciudad del amor, con su chico y sus amigas. Todo iba genial. Se sorprendió al ver la iglesia en la que acababan de entrar. Era preciosa.

- Ven conmigo. - susurró Rick en su oreja.

- Rick nos van a pillar.

- No lo harán. Lo prometo. Ven. - dijo el cogiéndola de la mano.

Salieron de la iglesia sin que nadie se diera cuenta y dos calles mas delante, una moto les estaba esperando.

- y esto? - preguntó Kate.

- No pensaras ver toda París a pie. - dijo el poniéndose el casco y subiendo. Kate se puso el casco y subió agarrándose a su cintura. Rick arrancó y el viento echó el pelo de Kate hacía atrás. Era genial.

Las calles de París eran muy luminosas y se estaba haciendo ya de noche, lo cual hacía que todo fuera mas bonito. Estuvieron 20 minutos recorriendo las calles hasta que pararon y Rick compró dos helados para ellos y la llevó a un embarcadero donde estaban tirando fuegos artificiales. A aquellas horas de la noche, los fuegos se veían preciosos.

- Es precioso. - dijo Kate mirando hacía arriba.

- Tu eres preciosa. - dijo Rick esperando a que se girara y besándola.

- Sois de aquí? - preguntó un señor detrás de ellos haciendo que se separaran.

- Cállate, a ti que te importa. - dijo su mujer.

Kate rió y contestó:

- No, somos de Nueva York. Estamos aquí con la clase.

- Donde esta vuestra clase? - preguntó la mujer esta vez.

- Culpable. - dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Ahhh, recuerdas Mery cuando tu y yo solíamos escaparnos juntos? - preguntó su marido.

- Hacéis muy buena pareja. - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ignorando a su marido.

- Muchas gracias, esta preciosidad es la mejor. - dijo Rick mirándola con ternura.

- Si, definitivamente son el uno para el otro. Buenos os dejamos por si tenéis que iros. - dijo el marido.

- Encantados de conocerles. - dijo Kate sonriendo.

Fueron hacía la moto y los ojos de Rick se abrieron como platos.

- Donde esta? - preguntó asustado. Kate no sabía de que hablaba hasta que se giró.

- Donde esta? - gritó Kate.

- Pero si estaba aquí!. - dijo Rick nervioso.

- Pero si estaba aquí!.- dijo Kate sin darse cuenta de que estaba repitiendo todo lo que decía Rick.

- Quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo? - dijo Rick nervioso.

- Perdón. - dijo ella aguantando la risa.

- De que te ríes? Esto no es gracioso. - dijo Rick aguantando el también la risa.

- Si, si que lo es. - dijo Kate perdiendo todo el control que tenía y echándose a reír a carcajadas, seguida por Rick.

- Eso es una de las pocas malas cosas que hay en París. Los ladrones. Queréis que os llevemos? - preguntó el mismo hombre de antes con su mujer subiendo ya al coche.

- Eres un pesado Juan. - dijo la mujer.

- Vale, si no le es ninguna molestia. - dijo Rick. Y los dos subieron al coche.

Una vez en el coche Rick y Kate vieron como Juan y Mery entrelazaban su mano.

- Un día esos seremos nosotros. - susurró Rick en su oído.

- Me recordáis mucho a Mery y a mi cuando eramos jóvenes. La verdad es que apuesto por vosotros jovencitos! - dijo Juan sonriendo.

- Gracias. - contestaron los dos antes de bajar del coche.

Llegaron a la puerta del hotel justo cuando estaban entrando los de su clase. Habían pasado un día genial juntos y no les habían pillado. Se dieron un ultimo beso antes de entrar cada uno a su habitación.

* * *

Kate no podía dormir. Estaba pegando vueltas en la cama y no podía cerrar los ojos. Bajó de la cama y cogió sus zapatos y su móvil y salió de puntillas sin hacer ruido.

Entró también de puntillas en la habitación y hizo luz con su móvil hasta que encontró la cama de su novio. Fue hacía allí y se metió con el abrazándose a el.

- Kate? - dijo el sonando dormido.

- Hola, siento despertarte. - dijo ella acariciando su pelo.

- No pasa nada, ahora dormiré mejor. - dijo el abrazándose a ella.

Kate cerró los ojos y no tuvo ningún problema en dormirse. Se sentía querida y protegida. Quería a Rick. Le quería muchísimo y no se podía imaginar su vida sin el. Era muy pronto para decirlo pero quería siempre con el. Quería casarse con el y tener hijos y formar una familia con el.

Quería siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Kate es muy malilla eh ;) Estar bien atentos a Juan Y Mery. Recordadles bien. Que tal? Uno mas en París y volvemos a NY. Decidme que quereis ver en Ny. He pensado en traer a nuestro querido amigo el 3xk aka Tyson. reviewwws! **


	8. Chapter 8

**perdoooooon! lo siento, he estado con examenes finales y no he podido coger el ordenador para nada! todavia no he acabado los examenes y en teoria hoy no iba a escribir porque estaba estudiando pero he decidido ponerme un ratito aunque sea porque llevais mucho sin capitulo nuevo! Solo quedan 2 capitulos mas y un epilogo de esta historia :( me da penica. Disfrutad. **

* * *

Salió de la habitación de Rick después de darle un beso de buenos días y intentó no hacer ruido ya que nadie se había levantado todavía.

- Señorita Kate? - escuchó que alguien la llamaba por detraes. Al girarse se dio cuenta que era la profesora.

- Hola...- dijo Kate sin saber que decir. La habían pillado.

- Se puede saber que hace por aquí a estas horas? - preguntando la profesora sabiendo perfectamente de donde venía.

- Es que vengo del baño. - dijo Kate intentando sonar sincera.

- El baño esta al otro lado.- dijo la profesora mirándola.

- Me he equivocado? - preguntó Kate.

- Señorita Kate, porque hoy es nuestro ultimo día en París no la castigare pero sabe que no puede estar en las habitaciones de los chicos. Rick podrá aguantar un día sin estar cerca de usted. Ahora vuelva a su habitación. - dijo la profesora dándose la vuelta.

- Si el podrá pero yo no. - dijo Kate para nadie mas que para ella sola.

* * *

- Todo el mundo al autobús! Hoy visitaremos la torre eiffel y el louvre! Venga que ya llegamos tarde. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestro ultimo día. - dijo la profesora antes de subir al autobús.

Llegaron a la torre eiffel veinte minutos mas tarde y lo disfrutaron como nunca. Kate veía a Rick a lo lejos con sus amigos y solo quería estar con el pero la profesora no paraba de mirarla y no pudo acercarse. La verdad es que Kate estaba disfrutando mucho este viaje, no solo por Rick que era la principal razón por la que estaba disfrutando sino por Paris. Le encantaba todo lo que estaba viendo. Y le daba pena que este fuera su ultimo día pero también tenía ganas de volver a casa.

- tierra a Kate! - dijo Rick.

- Perdón. Que decías? - preguntó Kate. Se había olvidado por completo de aquello que la estaba atormentando durante todo el viaje. Tenia que decírselo a Rick pero no sabía como.

- Que digo que porque estas tan seria hoy. - dijo Rick notando como su cara cambiaba.

- Ah nada que me da pena dejar parís. - mintió Kate.

- Pero volvemos a casa y tendremos mucho mas tiempo para estar juntos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. - dijo Rick sonriendo.

- Supongo. - dijo Kate yendo hacía el grupo y dejando a Rick detrás sin saber a que venia el cambio de actitud de Kate.

Después de pasar una hora en la torre eiffel fueron a visitar el louvre. Kate no paraba de mirar a Rick. Tenia unas ganas increíbles de decírselo porque era una buena noticia. Lo era no? Pero a la vez era la peor noticia del mundo para ellos. Estaba destrozada y lo único que quería era encerrarse y llorar pero tenia que encontrar alguna solución al problema.

- vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti. - dijo Rick estirándola de la mano.

* * *

- esto es precioso. - dijo Kate mirando el puente desde donde Rick había puesto una manta y estaban sentados haciendo un picnic.

- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Kate que te pasa? - preguntó el viendo como la cara de kate cambiaba.

- Rick... - dijo ella sentándose.

- Vamos, Kate dímelo. No puede ser tan malo.- dijo el acariciando su cara. Cuando vio que Kate se separaba de el, su intriga creció aun mas.

- Tenemos que dejarlo. - dijo Kate sin mirarle.

- Que? - preguntó Rick sorprendido.

- Que no podemos seguir juntos. - Dijo Kate limpiándose una lagrima que había caído.

- Kate no hagas esto. Sea lo que sea podemos solucionarlo. - dijo Rick intentado acercarse a ella pero Kate se separaba.

- Rick no podemos mantener una relación a distancia. Nunca funcionan. - dijo Kate todavía sin mirarle.

- A distancia? - preguntó Rick.

- Me voy a Inglaterra. Antes de que mi madre muriera envié una carta de solicitud a oxford y me la acaban de aceptar. Lo siento Rick. - dijo ella levantándose.

- Kate por favor. Espera. - dijo el levantándose pero Kate ya se había ido corriendo.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Kate mientras corría sin parar. Cuando giró la esquina se derrumbo al suelo y dejo caer más lagrimas.

* * *

Mientras en el puente, Rick recogía todo y cuando estuvo apunto de irse, se paró y sacó la caja con el anillo del bolsillo. Las cosas no habían salido como el quería.

Guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y decepcionado siguió caminando hacía el hotel.

* * *

**QUE TAAAL? el siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito. Y ese anillo? Que sepais que voy a hacer como que llevan casi un añito juntos ya. Que pasara con la parejita? se separaran? Reviewwws!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí el capitulo 9 aka el ultimo capitulo antes del epilogo. Me da mucha penita acabar esta historia pero las ideas se acaban y los reviews paran;( . Estas semanas estoy muy liada y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Me ha encantado escribir esta historia y que os haya gustado tanto! de todas formas nos vemos pronto seguira un poquito mas pero ya veremos hasta cuando. Y este veranito pues tendreis mas historias supongo ;) leer y disfrutar de estos dos ultimo capitulos.**

* * *

Estaban sentados en el autobús ya para ir hacia el aeropuerto. Kate estaba en la parte de atrás del autobús con las chicas y no paraba de mirar hacía la silla de Rick que estaba con sus amigos. Se había pasado toda la noche despierta sin poder dormir y lo único que quería hacer era ir a su habitación y meterse en la cama con el. Abrazarlo y besarle, pero sabia que no podía. Ella era la que había decidido acabarlo todo pero por una razón. La distancia. Su vida había ido de mejor en peor. Todo se complicaba y parecía que el universo no quisiera que estuvieran juntos.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron a su avión. Kate se sentó con Lucy y hablaron un rato de sus cosas y de lo que harían al volver a casa. Lucy era la primera que se había enterado de lo de Oxford pero no había dicho nada a nadie. Vio como Rick se levantaba de su asiento. Al principio pensaba que iba hacia ella y no pudo evitar la esperanza que se apodero de ella, pero su cara cambió cuando Rick ni la miró y siguió andando. Iba al baño. Estúpida.

No podía quejarse de nada ni enfadarse con Rick. La culpable era ella. Pero esperaba que Rick hubiera luchado mas por los dos. Estaba decepcionada? No tenia razones para estarlo. Verdad?

- Sabes, seria tan fácil como ir y hablar con el. - dijo Lucy notando la decepción de su amiga.

- No, Lucy. Esto es mejor para los dos. - dijo Kate mirando hacía el asiento de Rick.

- Mejor para los dos o mejor para ti? - preguntó Lucy.

- Que? - dijo Kate mirándola sorprendida.

- Mira Kate, se que todavía te afecta lo de tu madre y que piensas que todo el mundo te va a dejar pero no lo vamos a hacer. No tengas miedo de lo que pueda surgir entre Rick y tu. Y si alguien es capaz de soportar la distancia por amor, ese es Rick. Quien sabe, a lo mejor tampoco tenéis porque preocuparos de la distancia. - dijo Lucy esperando que Kate lo pillara.

- A que te refieres? - dijo Kate confusa.

-Nada , nada. Vamos a dormir un poco. - dijo Lucy mirando por la ventana y dejando a una Kate confusa.

No entendía lo que le había dicho Lucy pero decidió olvidarlo y dormir un poquito. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio como Rick volvía a sentarse en su sitio y llevaba el móvil en la mano. Había hablado con alguien? Con una chica? Basta Kate. No tienes razones para ponerte celosa. Ahora ya no. con una ultima mirada hacía Rick y justo antes de cerrar los ojos, juró que había visto como Rick se giraba y la sonreía pero seguramente era su imaginación. Cerró los ojos por completo y entró en un sueño profundo. Tal vez en sus sueños ella y Rick podían tener un final feliz.

* * *

- seguro que vas a estar bien en Inglaterra tu sola? - preguntó su padre viendo como Kate hacía la maleta. Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que habían vuelto de París y Kate no había visto a Rick ningún día. Lo estaba pasando fatal pero decidió darse por vencida. Ahora si que si, lo suyo había acabado. Corto pero intenso.

- Si, papa. Tranquilo. No estaré sola. Voy a conocer a gente. - dijo Kate cerrando la maleta.

- Preparada? - preguntó Jim abriendo su puerta de su casa.

- Si, pero voy a echar de menos a mucha gente. A ti, a las chicas, a R... - calló por temor a ponerse a llorar ahí mismo delante de su padre.

- Rick. - acabó su padre por ella. - a lo mejor le ves pronto. - dijo Jim intentando que Kate no se diera cuenta.

- No creo. - dijo Kate subiendo al coche.

- Quien sabe. - contestó Jim para nadie mas que para el mismo.

* * *

Estaban en la fila para ir al avión ya y Kate no podía encontrar la sonrisa. No hacía mas que mirar la puerta del aeropuerto por si entraba Rick. Sabía que no iba a pasar pero quería soñar despierta.

- nos buscas? - preguntaron unas voces detrás de ella.

- Chicas? Que hacéis aquí? - preguntó sorprendida al ver a sus amigas.

- No pensabas que te íbamos a dejar irte sin despedirnos, no? - dijo Lucy acercándose y abrazándola.

Abrazó a todas y les dijo que se cuidaran. Había venido también algunos de clase y Regina. Todos menos el.

- Rick? - preguntó Kate con una voz cortada a Lucy.

- No lo se. Lo siento. - dijo Lucy.

Kate asintió triste y se despidió de todos antes de entrar al avión. Miró hacía ellos por ultima vez esperando verle entre ellos pero cuando lo único que vio fue sus amigos saludándola con sonrisas de alegría y a la vez de tristeza, se giró y dejo caer las lagrimas.

Se acabó. Era el final.

* * *

Llevaba 3 días ahí y lo de levantarse pronto para ir a la universidad no se le hacía nada fácil. Suerte que tenía al lado a un chico guapísimo que la ayudaba a empezar el día bien.

- Despierta que llegamos tarde. - le dijo quitandole la sabana de encima.

- Mmmm. - susurró el.

- Venga dormilón. - dijo ella levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño. - vamos a la ducha.

La verdad es que separarse de todos había sido un desastres y ella estaba fatal pero todo había mejorado estos tres días y estaba mas que contenta de empezar una nueva vida.

- RIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCK! - gritó desde la ducha.

- QUEEEEEEEE?.- gritó el desde la cama.

- Te quiero, pero ven ya a la ducha! - gritó de nuevo Kate.

- Voooooooy pesada. - dijo el levantándose de la cama y entrando en la ducha con su prometida.

Empezar una nueva vida de prometida con su chico favorito.

* * *

**3 días antes.**

Entró en el avión hecha un desastre de lagrimas y se sentó en su sitio. La había tocado al lado de un chico pero no podía ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana.

- Quieres un pañuelo? - preguntó el chico. Esa voz le era familiar.

- No gracias, ya estoy mejor. - dijo Kate sin girarse a mirarlo.

- Siempre. - dijo el chico.

Al oír esa palabra Kate se giró de golpe y miró a aquellos ojos azules que tanto la enamoraban y aquella sonrisa que la volvía loca.

- Rick? - dijo ella sorprendida mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- El mismo. No se porque lloras, ni que esto fuera el fin del mundo. Que no soy lo bastante? - dijo Rick intentando sacar una sonrisa a Kate. Lo consiguió.

- Que haces aquí? - preguntó ella limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Pues me voy a Inglaterra con la chica más guapa. - dijo el acariciando su mano.

- Pero como?- dijo ella sin entender nada.

- Kate, decidiste por los dos nuestro final. Y somos una pareja, no se supone que también puedo decidir yo? Te quiero Kate y si tengo que seguirte por todo el mundo para estar contigo, lo haré un y mil veces mas. Se que somos jóvenes y que aun estamos en la universidad y que nada es seguro pero de lo que estoy mas seguro en el mundo es de que te quiero y quiero pasar mi vida contigo y formar una familia y tenerlo todo. Así que te voy a hacer una pregunta.- dijo Rick mirándola muy nervioso. - Kate beckett, te casarías conmigo?

- Si. si, si, si y si. - dijo ella lanzándose encima de el y besándolo. Todo el avión empezó a aplaudir y se oía a la gente felicitándolos.

Todo iba a ir genial.

* * *

**Que pensabais? que Kate en tres dias ya se habria olvidado de Rick y habria buscado a otro? nono ;) el epilogo ya esta escrito, a lo mejor lo subo luego. Reviews y como he dicho, a sido un verdadero placer escribir esta historia y que haya tenido tantos seguidores. si alguien quiere decirme algo, por PM ;) **

**Nos vemos pronto, L.**


	10. Epilogo

**Aquiii estaaa! epilogo ;) Os acordais de la pareja de París? os dije que no les olvidarais. Bueno a sido un verdadero placer escribir esta historia y que os haya gustado. Pronto subiré una nueva historia, ya estan escritos los dos primeros capitulos. Disfrutad y espero que os guste. **

* * *

- Juaaaaaaaan! - gritó Mery desde la cocina.

- Queeee? - respondió Juan.

- Como se llamaban aquella pareja que conocimos en París? -preguntó Mery yendo al salón.

- Rick y Kate creo. Una pareja preciosa. - dijo Juan sonriendo a su mujer.

- Pues tenias razón al apostar por ellos. Mira leete esto. - dijo dándole el periódico.

" _Famoso escritor Richard Castle y su mujer Kate Beckett vuelven a Nueva York con sus tres hijos "_

- Lo sabía, te lo dije. Pero madre mia, 3 hijos? - dijo el sorprendido.

- Así es el amor querido. - dijo ella sentándose a su lado y sonriendo.

* * *

- Mama, me da miedo ir a una cole nuevo. Y si no les gusto? - Dijo la pequeña sentándose en el regazo de su madre.

- Johanna Beckett, eres la niña más preciosa que conozco. Vas a gustarles. No tengas miedo cariño. - Dijo Kate acariciando la cabeza de su hija mayor de 6 años. Los gemelos solo tenían 3.

- Kaaaate! Donde están los uniformes del colegio para Mike y Ryan? - gritó Rick desde la habitación de su nuevo loft en Nueva York.

- En el armario de la derecha! - gritó Kate con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Me encanta. - dijo Johanna con su vocecita.

- El que cariño?. - pregunto Kate mirándola con amor.

- Que desde que nací siempre he visto esa sonrisa cada vez que te habla papa. - dijo ella cogiendo la cara de su madre con las dos manos y apoyando su frente con la suya.

- Es que quiero mucho a papi cariño .- dijo Kate dando un beso a la nariz de su hija y sonriendo.

- Y yo a ti pero vamos que estas fieras van a llegar tarde. - dijo Rick saliendo de la habitación perseguido por dos pequeños de ojos azules y con la misma ropa. Johanna era la única que había sacado los ojos marrón verdosos de su madre, pero el pelo de los gemelos era de Kate. Y el pelo de Johanna era el de Rick. Era una familia perfecta.

* * *

Subieron al coche y fueron a dejar a sus hijos a su nuevo colegio. Se despidieron de ellos y les dieron un beso a cada uno.

- a las 5 vendremos a buscaros! - gritó Kate a sus hijos. Se acercó a Rick y lo abrazó.

- Vale mama! Te queremos! Y a ti papa! - gritaron los tres a la vez.

Abrazados vieron como sus hijos entraban en el colegio y desaparecían tras la puerta. Kate se giró hacía Rick.

- Te quiero. - le dijo sonriendo.

- Y yo a ti. - dijo el acariciando su cara.

- Siempre? - preguntó Kate.

- Siempre. - respondió Rick.

Habían obtenido lo que se merecían. Un final feliz.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Os ha gustado? Final feliz. Pues con este capitulo me despido. Nos vemos en el fic de nos vemos pronto y la nueva historia que subire pronto ;) dejarme reviews para saber que os ha parecido. Y si quereis algo, PM ;) **

**un placer, L.**


End file.
